~*For Usagi's Releif*~
by Gemini Writer
Summary: Like i said this is my second account so i decided to re-post one of my favorites from my other account.
1. Proulouge

For Usagi's releief  
chapter one  
  
" And then we'll drive toy boats and I'll take you to the park and, and, and, and,"  
" Duo, the baby isn't even born yet, why are you talking to it now?" Usagi asked, her husband who was talking to her stomach.  
" I know, but they say if you talk to your child from the very beginnnig then they will have a bigger and better vocabulary." Duo said.  
" That's very nice, but I'm trying to fold the laundry here," Usagi said.  
" Oh, sorry," Duo said. Just then the bell rang."I'll et it," Duo opened the door there stood Rei, Minako,Makoto, and Ami." Hi girls,"  
" Hi Duo, is Usagi here?" Rei asked.  
" Ice burg dead ahead!" Minako said stepping through the doorway to greet Usagi. Usagi laughed.  
" I remember when we were teenagers fighting crime and we were so obsessed with our weght....now look at me," They all smiled and Duo shut the door after letitng the other three girls in.  
" So have you thought of a name yet?" Ami asked.  
" Yeah, we're naming it Duoina," Duo said with his nose high in the air.  
" And when did we decide this Duo?" Usagi said looking voer at Duo.  
" I did, just now," Duo said." I did most of the work with this baby i think I should get to decide in the name, you just sat there with...." Duo said before being but off.  
" Ok, I think we get the picture," Rei said.  
" Excuse me?" Usagi said her voice getting more tense.  
" You heard me," duo said acting all macho.  
" Is that what you really think Duo?" Reis aid with a grin.  
" Yeah, is it?" Minako said the two of them circiling Duo.  
" Well, yeah, of course, all she does is carry the baby around all day, it shouldn't be too hard," Duo said.  
" Well how would you know?" Usagi said.  
" Well, you're stogn you faught all those bad guys and now it's just a babyu you have to carry, you've made it eight months, you only have one to go, why quit now?"  
" Duo you can't quit once the baby has been formed,"Makoto said.  
" Is that how you really feel?" Usagi asked.  
" Yeah, well I mean...I um..." Duo said thinknig about it." I bet it wouldn't be too hard,"  
" Well i would like to see you try," Minako said.  
" Yeah," the rest chimed in.  
" Well I would if i could," Duo said. Duo then opened the door and out on his coat." Do you need anything? I have a hankering for ice ceam,"Usagi just through the shirt at him. He closed the door and left for the super market. 


	2. The switcheroo

For Usagi's Relief  
Chapter two  
  
During the night, while everyone as asleep, something weird and amazing happened. A fairy of some sort floated into the room and worked some kind of magic over Duo and Usagi, which had who knows kind of affect........................................................  
  
  
*********  
  
A high-pitched scream pierced the morning sounds of birds chirping and the cars driving by. Duo shot up in bed, although something felt different. Very, very very different. He looked around and saw Usagi dancing around happily. There was something different about her. Then he looked down.................................  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Duo screamed in a high-pitched female like way. Usagi was giggling." how in the...how could this.....ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Usagi was still dancing around the room in a happy way.......  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang twice and Rei picked up.  
" Hello?"  
" Hi, Rei," Usagi said joyfully.  
" Usagi? You sound so happy, what happened?" Rei asked.  
" You won't believe me if I tell you, you have to come and see for yourself, and bring your purse, we're going out after you, the girls and guys all get a look at this," Usagi said with a giggle.  
" Ok, ok "  
" Now be a love and call everyone else and tell them to come over by noon ok? That's when the movie starts," Usagi said and then just hung up.  
" Movie?"  
" Nah, not in the mood," Wufei said as he walked into the kitchen.  
" No, no forget what I said just get ready, we're going to Duo and Usagi's.  
" Why?"  
" Just do it!" Rei said as she started to dial the number of Ami and Trowa.  
  
  
  
After Rei had called everyone. They all gathered at Usagi's, in the living room they all wondered   
why the blonde had called them. They had each arrived to find a sign on the door, which read............................  
  
Go around back and sit on the deck,   
and sit down this strange event of   
fate will knock off your socks.  
  
  
Everyone had gone around and back and were waiting, good thing Usagi had set up some lemonade for them.................... Usagi stuck her head out one of the windows....  
" Everyone ready?" They all nodded.  
" WUFEI sit down!" the blonde yelled at the man who was eating a cookie and sipping his lemonade. He sat down quick as lightning; no body likes to see Usagi mad....  
" Ok, I guess I'm ready," Duo said, he could be heard from inside but his voice sounded sad and nobody knew why. A wide figured person showed up in the foggy glass sliding door.  
" Ok what is this about U....." Makoto said as the sliding door slid open to find not Usagi but.....  
" DUO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" they all screamed.  
" Hi guys," Duo, said humiliated. Usagi stepped out.  
" No, it didn't!" Rei screamed getting up. Usagi was thin and Duo was well.... he was not in the same shape he was yesterday.  
" It did," Usagi said with a grin. All the girls busted out laughing. Well except Usagi.  
" Hold on, hold on, what happened? All that happened is that Duo put on a lot of pounds, the last time I saw him was Monday. It's only Friday......" Wufei said.  
" No, no Wufei," Rei," Duo, he's, he's he's,"  
" I'm pregnant, eight months pregnant to be exact," Duo said. Everyone now was hysterically laughing. Well all except Duo. 


	3. It's alive!

For Usagi's Relief  
Chapter three  
  
" It's not funny!" duo stammered," Men aren't supposed to have this happen to them,"  
" Oh quit our whining, you said yourself if you could become pregnant you would," Usagi said.  
" Yeah but men are not physically built for this!" Duo screamed.  
" Oh get over it, now come on girls let's go to the mal," Makoto said. Then girls then all left and drove off the mall.  
" Um, now what?" Quatre asked.  
" Let's watch T.V," Wufei said.  
" Ok," Quatre replied. The guys then walked into the family room while Quatre was attempting to cheer up Duo sand show him the ways of the female world; he does have a lot of sisters you know.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
" We're back," Usagi cried opening the door.  
" Hi, honey," Duo, said cheerfully.  
" Well you seem happier," Minako commented.  
" Yes, I am, I have figured out many tricks and fun stuff I can do while I am stuck like this," Duo said," Like holding a bowl of peanuts on my stomach, now I don't have to hold it, I can just leave it on my stomach,"  
" Fascinating!" Makoto said sarcastically.  
" No really and now I can get to know my future child better now too, I can see why children like there moms better now,"   
" Well good for you honey, I'm going to make your favorite for dinner tonight ok?" Usagi said kissing Usagi on the cheek.  
" Wow, really?"  
"Yeah sure why not?"  
" Well thanks honey!" Duo replied." You hear that? Your mommy is going to make us some Miso soup," Duo said to his stomach," Oh!"  
" What?" Minako said sitting on Quatre's lap.  
" I think I Felt my child kick," Duo said.  
" Oh, get used to it, It's normal," Usagi said from inside the kitchen. 


	4. Does this make me look fat?

For Usagi's Relief   
Chapter four  
  
  
"Honey does this dress make me look fat?" Duo asked.  
" Duo, every dress makes you look fat, you're pregnant," Usagi said.  
" Well you don't have to say it that way," Duo replied.  
" You shouldn't be wearing dresses anyway, you're a man," Usagi said brushing her teeth.  
" I know but If I'm going to be pregnant I think I should look like a lady at least I mean, I am pregnant here,"  
" That's not my fault, you wished for it," Usagi reminded Duo, putting on a robe.  
" I know but I could at least look the part don't you think?" Duo asked.  
" Yeah I guess, but don't expect me to walk around with you in public," Usagi answered." and how are you going to go to work? You'll be laughed out of the building," Usagi said slipping under the covers.  
" Yeah but the guys will just have to understand or I'll tell them I'm Duo's replacement for the next month and that he went to America," Duo said sliding in next to Usagi.  
" Good night dear,"  
"Goodnight." Usagi replied turning off the lamp. Five mins later after five mins of Duo tossing and turning...  
" How do you girls do it?" Duo spattered out.  
" Do what?"Usagi asked in confusion.  
"Sleep," Duo replied.  
" Oh," Usagi said with a loud chuckle.  
" Don't laugh, I have work tomorrow I can't go looking like I got one hour of sleep," Duo replied.  
" Did you try laying on your back?" Usagi asked.  
" No, I'll try that," Duo said," goodnight,"  
"Goodnight," Usagi replied. 


	5. Caffine

For Usagi's Releif  
chapter five  
  
  
The birds were chirping as Usagi walked out of her romo in her light pink bath robe, she stretched a bit and yawned. she walked into the kitchen and duo was cooking.   
" Morining darling," Duo said.  
" Morning, what ya making?"  
" Eggs and Bacon," Duo said," want some coffee?"  
" No and you don't want any either," Usagi said taking all the food away from him and handing him an apple.  
" but but but?" Duo said whimpering a bit.  
" No buts!" Usagi said with a glare in her eyes,"you need to stay healthy while that baby is inside you and not me, I have to keep a close eye on you,"  
" but i want some coffee!" Duo whined.  
" No caffine until you have the baby or we get out or this mess," Usagi said putting some salt onto the eggs.  
" What are you doing?" Duo asked.  
" Can't let these eggs go to waist," Usagi said taking a bite.  
" Erg," Duo said taking a bite of the apple.  
  
~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
" Ok, I'm going to the mall with the girls and I'll be back in a couple hours," Usagi said.  
" Ok," Duo said with a grin.  
" WE're leaving the rest of the guys so you don't eat anything but fruits veggies and water, I want my baby to be healthy and fit,"  
" Erg," Duo said mumbluing.  
Usagi then kissed Duo on the fore head, and closed the door behind her. Duo looked around and then right next to him was a candy dish with one peice of milk chocolate in it. He was about to grab for it till, a banana was put in his hand by Quatre.  
" Aww, come on guys," Duo whined.  
" No buts, Duo," Quatre said." we heard Usagi loud and clear, who ever couldn't is out of their mind."  
" Yeah, she said fruits, veggies and water only, no chocolate or coffee especially," Wufei said." this should be fun," Wufei grinned, seeing Duo like this would be fun, he loves tourture. 


	6. Cravings

For Usagi's Releif  
chapter six  
  
  
"We're back," Usagi said opening the door.  
" Get back Duo!" stay away from the coffee," Wufei said holding his katana with a firm grip.  
" No, never!" Duos aid with a crazed look on his face.  
" DUO!" Usagi screamed." You put that down right now before you hurt our baby!"   
" Yes dear," DUo said , he droppped the coffee in mid air and it fell on Wufei's foot.  
" Owwwwww!" Wufei screamed." MAXWELL!"  
" I didn't mean to do it, please don't hurt me, I'm pregnant and I'm benig withdrawn from everything I love." Duo whimpered." My cravings won't go away and I can't have anything ,"  
" Oh Stop your whining, our baby will probably be better than you are." Usagi said taking a bite of her chocolate bar.  
" Can I have one peice?"  
" No?"  
" Why?"  
"Because,"  
"Because why?"  
"Because you know why,"  
" but, but but but but but,"  
" no buts about it and thats that, now get ready; you have a doctor's apointment,"  
" Oh, fine,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I'm ready dear," Duo said.  
" Ok, let's get going,"Usagi replied.  
The two then walked out the door and got into the car.   
  
While driving.......  
"Let's turn on th radio," Duo said.  
" Ok," Usagi answered. Duo turned it on, then turned it to the rock station.  
" There we go,"  
" Oh no you don't," Usagi said, Usagi then turned it to the channel for kids, they play educational songs 24-7.  
" Nooooooooooooo!" Duo whined.  
" Oh be quiet and listen,"  
" Yes dear." 


End file.
